


Tumblr Prompt #6 In A Car

by SuplexRanger



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur accidentally gets his girlfriend cum drunk, Arthur likes to watch, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Post Nuclear Option, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexRanger/pseuds/SuplexRanger
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tumblr Prompt #6 In A Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



Arthur's fairly certain that learning how to drive isn't supposed to be this distracting. And he knows he's not supposed to be turned on, yet here he is, losing whatever concentration's left when she unbuttons her shirt.a

"Mmm. I'm so wet right now." 

He can barely keep his eyes on the road when he catches a glimpse of Claire; one hand stuffed in her panties while the other clutches her bare breasts.

Temptation isn't a road rule, but damn Arthur's jonesing for a taste of her. More so when she moans;

"God I wish you were fucking me."

That does it.

Unable to take any more, he pulls over just outside of Natick. 

It's near on a frenzy when they get out of the car, their tongues down each other's throats as her lifts her up on the hood and she stuffs him inside her.

He spreads her legs a little wider and rests his foot up on the bumper so he can get deeper. Wanting nothing more than to drown in the pleasure of her. 

He was definitely sure driving lessons weren't supposed to include him bare assed, fucking his girlfriend on the hood of his new car in the middle of nowhere, but what surprises him even more is that in a way... It's kind of freeing.

Grabbing Arthur's hand and guiding it between her legs, he can't help but whimper against her chest, falling in love with the idea of her getting herself off with him. 

Just the image alone is almost enough to make him lose it.

"Cum in me. I want you to so fucking bad." He's not entirely sure he hears her correctly at first, or where exactly this newfond side of Claire's coming from, but it's a new discovery that excites him more about her.

"You sure?" 

"Uh-huh. Fuck!" 

Her back arches and she's bouncing faster. She sounds so goddamn sexy saying his name, but it's the way she looks when her climax hits her, the way her eyes fill with raw bliss as she clenches tight around him. That's what pushes him to his own release. 

She lies back on the hood in a satisfied daze, though it feels a little different this time. She looks almost out of it, as if...

Then it hits Arthur. Claire's intoxicated with him.

"You okay?" He chuckles, scooping her up in his arms.

"Mmm. I'm so okay right now." He can't help but chuckle at the slur in her words and the drunk little smile on her face. Hell, he almost feels proud of his handiwork.

It takes a while before they get dressed and back out on the road, laughing and joking like they had before pulling over.

" _Y'know_. If I knew you were so into that. I totally would've asked you to give me driving lessons sooner." He chuckles as they pass through Natick.

"I didn't even know you had that in you." Claire quips, playfully nudging his shoulder. Glanving over at his girlfriend, he's hit with an idea.

What if they just kept driving?


End file.
